KISS
by Magusami
Summary: Cuando la música de un genio rompe fronteras, mal resumen lo se, solo léanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentes criminales no me pertenece (lamentablemente ni las esferas del dragón pueden hacer algo, o quien sabe), solo los personajes originales, espero disfruten la historia y por favor recibo comentarios buenos o malos**

**KISS**

_Sé que soy un genio, que muchas veces tiendo a hablar sin control, y soltar datos al azar, que soy un poco retraído y las relaciones sociales no son mi área de especialidad._

_A pesar de ello, por que no ha de gustarme el ROCK o el GLAM ROCK-HEAVY METAL, como en todo hay mucho más de lo que salta a la vista, y en mi caso, hay uno que otro secreto que me acompañan en mi lucha diaria por adaptarme._

_Todo empezó cuando se anuncio la esperada gira mundial de KISS, una de mis bandas favoritas, el por qué no es muy claro, será su "misterio", o porque en sus presentaciones son quienes quieren ser. En fin tengo que escucharlos en vivo, estar frente a ellos y dejarme llevar por el encanto de su espectáculo._

_Después de realizar algunas llamadas lo había logrado, conseguí 7 entradas, en primera fila, con acceso a camerinos (el titulo de Doctor tiene muchas ventajas)._

_Lo se falta una semana y aun no les he contado a mis amigos, a mi familia, pero últimamente lo casos nos han dejado agotados y tiempo es lo que nuestro ser pide a gritos para apaciguar los recuerdos que acompañan el hecho de entrar en la mente de un criminal._

_Hoy es el día, sé que cuando comparta la idea, mis amigos estarán encantados, tal vez Rossi o Hotch se sorprendan pero Emily, JJ, Penélope y Morgan seguramente me apoyaran, lo se._

...

Hey Emily, hola- mi voz sonó un poco rara, nervios tal vez- disculpa pero quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Si Reid adelante- una cálida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Me preguntaba si… si me podrías acompañar a un evento recreativo… ya sabes se trata de…

-Oh cariño lo siento- Emily interrumpió- pero estoy algo ocupada y realmente no tengo el tiempo, discúlpame por favor.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, pero si cambia de parecer, ya sabes donde encontrarme- reprimió un suspiro mostrando una débil sonrisa.

...

Al parecer su equipo consideraba que la idea de un evento recreativo de su niño genio era una exposición de Comic-Con, o un maratón de películas de Star Wars, así que considerando las opciones optaron por declinar la invitación.

_El ánimo del chico genio decayó para la tarde, y no tuvo otro remedio que dejar ese asunto zanjado, se sentía decepcionado, pues en ningún momento lo dejaron terminar la explicación, si le hubieran tenido algo de paciencia, tal vez.

Ya en su casa, Spencer se puso a reflexionar y fue cuando tomo una decisión.

-No importa, aun tengo los boletos y KISS sigue siendo mi banda favorita así que por medidas desesperadas.

_Marco de inmediato un número que sabía de memoria y no solo por su memoria eidética… espero a que contestaran y con una sonrisa dijo.

Sam, Samantha, hola… soy Spencer, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, claro si no te molesta…

Del otro lado de la línea se apreció una débil risa.

-Adelante

**Eso es todo por ahora, recuerden dejar su comentario. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. **

**Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). Y a partir de aquí con un toque de Fluffy, y porque no, romance.**

CAPITULO 2

Simplemente se ve raro, no creen- dijo Morgan al percatarse que su genio favorito tenia una sonrisa boba, de oreja a oreja, sin haber tomado aun una taza de café.

Penélope quien estaba con Morgan aquella mañana comento que probablemente había visto un maratón de Dr WHO y que seguramente estaba muy feliz por ello, además ¿que tiene de malo ver sonreír a su G-Boy

Por favor, no es para tanto- dijo Emily, acercándose a la pareja.

Todos tenemos derecho a tener un momento de pura felicidad, y que si se esta riendo solo, lo importante es que esta bien.

Morgan asintió, y cada uno de ellos re dirigió a su ligar de trabajo.

Mientras tanto Reid que estaba concentrado en un archivo recibió un mensaje de texto el cual le agrando aun más la sonrisa.

**_XOXO hola, si asistirán, confirmado :D_**

De inmediato se puso a escribir, observando a su alrededor, para no tener que contestar alguna pregunta incomoda.

_Entendido, nos vemos hoy en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo, hasta entonces._

Era la hora de comer cuando los miembros del BAU decidieron ir a un restaurante local, para compartir un poco de tiempo, pero cuando le comentaron la idea al Joven Doctor este simplemente les dijo que estaba un poco atrasado y que si podía, los alcanzaba mas tarde.

Aunque se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por aquella respuesta, decidieron dejarlo solo, sabían que incluso Reid tiene una vida fuera de ese grupo y a veces necesita su tiempo.

Al quedar relativamente solo, Reid saco de su bolso de mensajero un pequeño cuaderno donde comenzó a planear una gran velada, realmente él no lo necesitaba, pero alguien especial lo convenció de lo contrario.

_**Flashback **_

_Era un sábado en la tarde, lluvioso por cierto, Spencer se encontraba en una cafetería con un libro, realmente estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de una persona que caminaba en su dirección, pero cuando un peso adicional callo en sus piernas fue cuando alzo la mirada y la vio por primera vez._

_Rápidamente la ayudo a levantar y ella instantáneamente comenzó a pedir perdón, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y simplemente dijo, lo siento._

_No te preocupes- contesto Reid- le ofreció un asiento y como pudo le Ayudo a recuperar sus pertenencias aun tiradas en el piso._

_Cuando la "desconocida" estuvo más calmada se presento._

_Mi nombre es Samantha Robins, y otra vez, disculpe mi torpeza, pero tenia demasiadas cosas y… bueno usted ya conoce el resto._

_Ok, no se preocupe- dijo Reid ofreciendo una leve sonrisa, no paso nada en realidad, por cierto mi nombre es Spencer… Spencer Reid._

_Mucho gusto Spencer, pero en verdad espero… no puede ser._

_Sucede algo- Reid pregunto con un tono preocupado._

_No… bueno es que mi libro, ni siquiera es mio y creo que lo arruine, entonces le mostró de lo que hablaba, en la caída el libro se mojo y algunas paginas se rompieron._

_Déjeme ver, bueno si es grave, pero si lo necesita, yo tengo una copia que podría prestarle y así usted tendría tiempo de reponer este._

_Se lo agradezco, pero no se no estoy segura, pero…_

_Pero nada, la veo mañana a esta hora aquí en el café y le entrego la copia._

_Esta bien acepto, pero me dejara invitarle al menos el café._

_Perfecto._

_Entonces, tome- entregándole una tarjeta de presentación con su numero- llame para confirmar, ya sabe, puede haber contratiempos._

_Lo se entonces nos vemos mañana._

_Así será._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos se dio cuenta que era hora de seguir trabajando, pero en su mente aun estaba la imagen de aquella morena, de ojos color gris, que lo estaría esperando, y claro al resto de sus amigos.

**Lo se es poco, pero los exámenes están duros, prometo actualizar y dar mas detalles solo necesitaba sacar esta parte de mi cabeza. Lo siguiente será mejor.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). **

**CAPITULO 3**

La velada fue todo un éxito, a pesar de las visitas que nunca avisan como siempre, pero no importa, un momento agradable, y todavía viene lo mejor.

Samantha había traído a sus hermanos, al principio cuando los conocía, me pareció un poco extraño estar rodeado de una gran familia; no malinterpreten mi equipo es mi familia, pero ellos se ven tan unidos y bueno son graciosos, a falta de una mejor descripción.

Peter y Joana son los mayores, y gemelos, les sigue Tony, Daniel, Elena y claro Samantha, la menor de todos aunque no por mucho, todos tenían algún parecido especifico, sobre todo en los ojos, aunque para mi, Samantha es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida.

Tony, Peter y Daniel tenían claro que llevar, la camioneta para que los siete estuviéramos muy cómodos, Joana, Elena y Samantha se encargarían del Look o algo parecido (espero no arrepentirme después); y nos reuniríamos en la casa de Tony, lo único que deseo es no tener un caso este viernes.

…**.…**

Faltan dos días y creo que no quiero arriesgarme y tengo la excusa perfecta, no es que me guste mentirle a Hotch, pero en verdad he esperado una oportunidad como esta, así que tomare mis días asignados para mi revisión médica anual y de paso cambiare mis lentes de contacto.

Morgan se extraño cuando a la 1 de la tarde en punto recogía mis cosas, me excuse diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, pero antes le aclare a Hotch que si me necesitaban llamaran a cualquier hora y si fuera necesario viajaría para encontrarme con ellos.

Penélope esa misma tarde me mando una caja de galletas, alegando que eran para que todo en mi estuviera bien, me sentí un poco culpable, pero como dice Samantha hay veces que necesitamos dejar nuestro lado salvaje florecer, o como yo lo entiendo, hacer lo que creo es bueno para mí, de vez en cuando.

…

Tony parece muy relajado y eso me da gusto, después de su accidente es bueno verlo sonreír, y bueno, Kiss es Kiss y nada me impedirá asistir a ese concieto, o no….

…

**Lo se es muy corto pero bueno la vida, (jajajaja), no es pretexto, pero prometo ponerme al corriente y averiguar de una vez por todas Si Spencer realmente le gusta el Rock.**

**Se agradecen comentarios, buenos y malos.**


End file.
